What a Wonderful World
by luverofthings
Summary: Tara and the kids have moved to Oregon. How does Jax fit into her life now? Tara gets a surprise in her new office. AN: This story would be completely AU after season 4 up until Tara nearly gets kidnapped and gets her hand smashed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story would be completely AU after season 4 up until Tara nearly gets kidnapped and gets her hand smashed.

"Dr. Knowles?" Tammy, one of the younger medical office assistants, popped her head into Tara's office.

"Yes Tammy?" Tara replied, smiling at the young, eager but sometimes immature woman.

"There is a guy here to see you. Says he's your 'old man.' But he is not old. Like at all! He's kinda hot too!" Tammy gushed.

Furrowing her brow in question, Tara stood from her desk chair and followed a rambling Tammy out the door.

"Is that why you are all dressed up today?" Tammy gestured to the skirt and blouse that Tara choose to wear this morning to work.

"Nope. I just felt girly this morning…." Tara replied. Tammy kept right up with her as they weaved their way around the maze that was the medical office that Tara worked in.

"Is he your babies' daddy? Is he the guy who gave you that gorgeous engagement ring? Is he the reason you turn down dates? He looks pretty bad ass, is he the reason you know how to shoot a gun?" Tammy just kept asking questions.

Stepping through the door that separated the waiting area and the personnel and patients area, the brightest smile Tammy had ever seen her boss have, had broken out across Tara's face.

"Baby," Tara gasped in surprise and joy, throwing herself into Jax's awaiting arms. "What are you doing here?" then a thought struck her, "Oh god," she pulled back slightly to see his face, "Are you in trouble? Are the kids and I safe?" she whispered as a moment of panic set in.

"What? A guy can't drive 6 hours to see his old lady and kids?" Jax smiled widely holding his girl close. Pulling back from her, he lifted his hands to her face, cradled the back of her neck and jaw in his hands, tilted her head back and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Her lips parted for him easily as she grabbed handfuls of his kutte pulling him closer, her body and mouth responding to him like it always did.

It was just barely past 12:45 in the afternoon, so luckily the waiting room wasn't too full with patients.

Several long moments later he finally released her, "Shit babe," he sighed out, leaning his forehead against, "I've been waiting to do that since for 2 weeks."

Chuckling she let her fingers dance in his longer beard, "You have no idea, baby." He nipped at her fingers with his lips and teeth playfully. They were in her professional setting but if she was being playful then so would her.

"Um, Excuse me Dr. Knowles," Tammy interrupted hesitantly.

"Yes Tammy?" Tara said smiling even as she was looking into Jax's blue eyes.

"Your one fifteen appointment?" she reminded Tara, even as she eyed Jax.

Damn he was hot. Rugged. Looked to be the complete opposite of the straight laced doctor she worked with. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, white Nike shoes, a knife and chain for his wallet dangling from his belt, thick junky rings on his fingers, a black hoodie, a black ball cap with the bill turned to the back with the words 'reaper crew' stitched in it, and a scruffy goatee with short unkept hair. He wore a sexy smirk when he saw Dr. Knowles walk out the door, embracing her tightly. The man was sex on a stick and he knew it.

"Yes, yes of course," Tara agreed, "Give me twenty minutes. Please send them for testing, then I will be ready," she said taking Jax's hand and began to lead him back to her office.

When Tara turned around, she noticed all the office staff in the reception area had all come back for lunch. Every one of them, staring out the small sliding glass window at the mysterious man who showed up looking for Doctor Knowles. He claimed to be her 'old man' even though none of them believed it. Until he grabbed her face and hungrily kissed her.

Smirking as he was pulled past them, Jax waved at them, "Afternoon, darlin's," he drawled.

A few of them waved and mumbled something, the others just stared blankly. Jax looked around the building as she pulled him along. He saw lots of eyes on him, trying to figure out who he was. Heard a few gasps and a couple 'Damns'.

Once inside her office with the door closed, she made sure it was locked, then it was on. Fisting his hoodie in her hand she pulled him to her, her mouth fusing to his. She stroked him roughly through his jeans, making him gasp in pleasure, "Fuck babe," before quickly unzipping them and pulling his hard, rigid length out. His hands where opening her blouse, as carefully as he could because she still had to put it on to work through the day, exposing the perfect round globes that were the gorgeous tits he had worshipped for years. "I can't believe they're still bigger…" he gasped out. Taking the weight of them into each hand he squeezed them gently together, then nuzzled his face in the soft skin.

Kissing his way up her chest to neck, he began walking them back towards the door. With a little bit more force than he intended they landed against the door, his body smashing into hers with a force that caused the door to rattle on its hinges, "Shit, sorry babe," he panted.

"I'm okay," she grunted back, pushing his hat off his head, her fingers pulled at the short hair he had.

Grunting at her enthusiasm, he kissed her neck, his hands moving to her perfect round ass, "Christ babe, I've missed you," he growled into her ear. Letting his hands glide over the swell of her thighs, he moved his hands up under her skirt. Finding bare cheeks, he nearly snarled as he thought she was naked under her skirt, until he found the thin strip up fabric where her ass meets her back. "Did you expect to be fucked at work?" he asked huskily in her ear, rolling her panties down her legs and she kicked them off.

Looking into his eyes smiling slyly, "One never knows," she said saucily.

He growled, slapping her bare ass with his open hand, she yelped in pleasure and pain. "Don't make me kill someone babe," we warned weakly, as he hoisted her, spreading her legs apart immediately filling the void with his taut, long, hot, rigid flesh.

"Oh baby, I've missed you," she gasped out as he filled her completely. He set a fast bruising pace, her nails digging into his hair, neck and back. They both were aware of the clattering and stress they were putting on the door and the hinges but they did not care at all. He sucked her tits hard, surely leaving marks on her gorgeous flesh, "Good," he thought. Moving his hand between them to being her to orgasm quicker. He would make love to her properly when she got home tonight, but right now they both needed to get off, and quick.

The coupling was hard and fast, her cheeks a brilliant red hue from her quick orgasm. His breathing ragged after he shot his load into her. She screamed her orgasm into his shoulder as she sucked his from his mouth into her own body.

"I love you, Jackson," she said hoarsely, her face still in the crock of his neck as she panted down from her high.

"I love you too, babe," he promised, gently setting her down.

"Now that you've ruined my reputation of being the good girl doctor," she teased him.

Smiling at her, "Hey, I'm not the one who pounced…" he defended.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Anyway, why don't you take my truck and get the kids out of day care," she dug into her purse and handed him her keys, "You can have a little father/sons bonding time. Then you can come back after work and we can pick your bike up," she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Smiling sweetly at her, "I love you Tara," he said honestly. He kissed her gently, chastely.

"I love you too, baby," she promised him, squeezing him tight.

Being loved by her, loving her, their children together were the only things getting him by now. If he ever lost her, or their boys, he didn't know how he would survive, "I want to marry you," he whispered his forehead resting against hers. "I want the whole world to know that I love you and that you're mine. That we are in this world together."

Gasping at the sincerity in his words and voice, "Oh Jackson…."

"I mean it babe," he promised, using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears off her face.

"Okay will talk about this later," taking a deep breath trying to regain her composure, "but I've got to go see this patient. Had a heart defect like Abel, this is her nine month checkup," she whispered, because she was technically breaking the law talking about it.

He smiled at how amazing she was. Her big beautiful brain had taken her into this whole other world that Jax knew nothing about. He was just happy that she loved him. She came back to him. He was so proud of his old lady. "You're amazing babe," he whispered, cupping her face and kissing her again.

After pulling themselves completely together, Jax opened the door and he could feel all eyes on him again. Tara followed him out shrugging her white coat in place, Jax putting his hat back in place. "See you in a few hours, babe," he said before kissing her one last time quickly. "Bye, ladies," he grinned giving the ladies a quick wave.

"Bye," was mumbled in reply.

"Ugh Jax!" Tara yelled out quickly. He stopped and looked at her, "You can leave your helmet at the front desk if you want. I'll get it after my follow-up. If daycare has any questions have them call me."

He winked at her, "I'm on it, babe."

Walking over to the counter that all held the incoming patients charts, Tara looked up to see all eyes on her. "What?" she asked meekly.

"I'll I can say is 'You go girl!'" the more outgoing of the staff said.

"Don't you all have something you need to be doing?" Tara asked trying to be all business. Turning on her heel, she began walking towards the exam room, "He's been mine since '96. True love does exist ladies. You won't always be looking for it, you just have to be open to it." Then she continued walking on.


	2. Chapter 2

He had just finished changing the oil in her car, fixed all the hinges that needed tightened, and fixed the leaky faucets. Now he was outside trimming the hedges, weed eating and was getting ready to mow the yard. The house she rented was located in a nice cul de sac just outside of town.

_"Do I really have to mow?" he complained, the night before, "I came here to spend time with my family. Not yard work," he pouted, snuggling up to her in bed. He nuzzled her neck, gently nipping and licking the sensitive skin. He smiled proudly to himself when he saw the lightly colored red marks on her skin that his goatee and beard made._

_"hmmm I guess not," she murmured, "I can always get the guy up the road to do it. He does look VERY good with his shirt off and sweat running off his body," she tried to hide the smirk._

_"Yeah, that's not happenin'," he growled, flipping her over and nestling between her warm, welcoming thighs._

_Running her index finger down his beard, her free hand moving to wrap across the massive width of his shoulders, she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "Well I don't want to interrupt your well thought out plan."_

_He smiled down lovingly at her, "I do have other things planned out," he murmured, his lips and teeth moving to kiss along her neck and chest._

_"Oh really," she moaned and gasped in pure pleasure as he thrust into her, sliding into her white heat easily, "I think I like this part of the plan."_

2 hours later Jax was dripping sweat, his reaper cap blocking the sun from his eyes. He had just got done weed eating around the house, curb and fence. Now he stood shirtless, regretting the pair or low slung jeans he wore. He was very grateful that he still had the short hair. He bent over the lawn mower that was giving him a fit. He yanked on the cord 3 times already, and was praying the 4th time would be the charm. He just had to take a quick breather.

Walking over to the shaded area a lone tree provided in the yard, he pulled the shirt he slung over a branch off and wiped his face and chest with it. Taking a quick gulp of Gatorade, he leaned his head back and inhaled deeply a few times.

"Keep your hands were I can see them …." He heard come from behind him.

_What the hell?_ He hadn't heard a car pull up or any squawking from a police radio. Moving his head to see who was behind him out of his peripheral view, he checked to see if someone was playing a joke on him. After seeing what looked like a uniform and what looked like maybe regulation hand gun trained on him, Jax held his hands out at his sides attempting not to move to fast.

"Is there a problem officer?" he moved to turn around to look at the officer, his hands still out.

Jackson was still on probation but had gotten clearance from his probation officer to visit his girl and kids. It did help that his old lady was a respected doctor in the area. He had kept his nose clean and was working with Romeo and the CIA to take down the Irish.

"Don't move!" the guy barked with a tinge of nervousness.

Jax stopped, "Okay okay, just take it easy," once he thought the cop was calmed again, "What's this about?"

"Got a call saying there was suspicious gang activity in the area," Jax heard louder as he could tell the cop was getting closer to him.

Jax sighed, "No gang here sir," Jax said respectfully. He knew that the SoA tattoo on his back was the reason for this visit. "Part of a motorcycle club. And it's just me." The neighborhood Tara lived in was upper-middle class, and he had no doubt that his presents had unnerved a few of them.

"The woman who lives here is a single mother. She doesn't need your kind of trouble," the officer grunted out. The officer reached one hand out and began patting Jax down. "You don't have any weapons on you, do you?"

Sighing and shaking his head no, "No sir. The woman who lives here is my old lady. The kids are mine." Hearing a car pull up, Jax attempted to turn around again.

"Don't move!" the office ordered again.

"David? What the hell are you doing?" Jax heard Tara gasp behind him.

"Daddy!" Abel shrieked attempting to run towards Jax in his excitement of seeing his daddy hadn't left yet.

"Abel! Go inside, little man. Be a big boy for me and play with Tommy," Jax instructed as he saw Tara set Thomas on his feet.

"Okay daddy," Abel agreed happily, unaware of the tense situation he was leaving. Taking Thomas' hand he led him toward the house, "Come on Tommy."

"Tar… Ugh… Dr. Knowles…." Jax heard the man behind him stutter. It sounded like he was really nervous or anxious now. Did he have a thing for Tara? "Neighbors called and said an intimidating looking man was walking around. I just wanted to make sure you and the kids were safe."

"Drop the Taser, David," Tara ordered firmly. "I appreciate your worry, but my children and I are more than fine. The only one we seem to be in danger of, is you. You asked me if I was interested in going out with you and I told you I wasn't interested. That was the truth," she had walked towards Jax and was sort of standing in front of him, "THIS," she gestured to Jax, "is my man."

Jax had clenched his jaw firmly, turned around and looked at the man now. He wasn't even a cop. He was a security guard. He didn't like what Tara was saying to this guy. Not that she was talking to him, but what she was saying. The determination in her voice, the acidic tone. The look of contempt on her face aimed at the guy, pissed him off even more.

"But Ta…." He began, as he began to lower his Taser.

"My old lady told you to leave," Jax said coldly. He had stepped around Tara and was now within a few inches of this David guy's personal space.

Too Jax's surprise the guy drew up to him, bringing himself up to his full height, which was just a few inches shorter than himself.

Jax chuckled sardonically at him, "You better think this through man. You really want to go there?" his cheek lifted in a mocking manner.

"Does your employer know you are abusing what little authority you have? I don't think they would appreciate an employee impersonating an officer, do you?" Tara asked from the spot she had taken up next to Jax. His arm had casually slung over her shoulder, his sign of possession.


End file.
